The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to transmit power control (TPC) command handling across multiple downlink control information (DCI) messages.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless systems may enable communication between a base station and a UE over shared or unlicensed radio frequency spectrum bands, or over different radio frequency spectrum bands (e.g., licensed radio frequency spectrum bands and unlicensed radio frequency spectrum bands). Scheduling of resources in these wireless communications systems may be based on downlink or uplink grants in DCI messages provided to a UE by a base station. DCI messages may also include other types of DCI, including TPC commands for uplink transmissions by the UE to the base station. In some cases, multiple TPC commands may correspond to a single uplink transmission, such as a transmission of uplink control information. As such, improved techniques for handling TPC commands across multiple DCI messages for a single transmission of uplink control information may be desired.